


Santa Baby

by RavenBlackwing



Category: The Rasmus
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff and Crack, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Songfic, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenBlackwing/pseuds/RavenBlackwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We used to write stories for each others birthdays, this was my response to my birthday gift, the tail end of which is right at the start, that's all you're getting for a summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Baby

Title: Santa Baby

Author: Raven Blackwing

Rating: NC17

Disclaimer: Don’t own Santa, or the song, which is a rewrite of Santa Baby originally sung by Eartha Kitt. Also don’t own Lauri although I am writing a letter to Santa, I have been a good girl. What!! I have!! Fine, don’t believe me then.

Special Warnings: May contain a bit of spanking, completely mushy and ever so slightly strange – would you believe that as far as the raids go, this is sooooo tame. Oh, and I apologise for any extremely bad puns that may put in an appearance. No blood to brain is not a good thing

Beta: 

Cast: Lauri/Me 

Summary: Trust me you don’t want to know *insert evil snigger here*

Dedications: This goes out to my Laurimuse, my little Santa baby, *sniggers* bet my Santa looks better than the usual one hehehehee

 

Santa Baby

 

_A snigger was her only response and Raven rolled her eyes, before yelping as she suddenly found herself catapulted ahead of her friends. She came to a stop right before the throne._  
Swallowing, she straightened up and dusted herself off, not quite looking at the bearded menace just yet. Instead, she opted for the defensive.  
“Now, uhm.. Santa, I can explain. See, the company used the wrong catalogue when I ordered and…”  
A chuckle interrupted her as she man spoke up.  
“Raven…”  
Her heart froze. That voice….  
“Have you been good…”  
Oh lord oh lord oh lord oh lord…THAT VOICE!  
“Or bad.”  
Carefully, she lifted her eyes and found herself staring into the most penetrating of gazes ever.  
“Heh…no beard…”  
Lauri grinned a half grin as he ran his hand across the smooth expanse of his chin.  
“No beard.”  
A goofy grin adorned Raven’s face, as she seemed frozen on the spot. A cough from both her friends behind her, snapped her back to reality and she grinned at them. Both grinned back as they sang in chorus.  
“HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAVEN!!!”  
Raven’s grin got even bigger, if that were even possible.  
“You didn’t answer my question.”  
Her head snapped back to the black haired man on the throne. He read the question in her eyes.  
“Have you been good…or bad, Raven.”  
Lauri would have taken a step back, were it not that he was sitting down at the time, as Raven’s grin turned to pure and utter evil.  
“For you? Definitely bad.” 

Lauri was grinning as he finished reading the printout of Raven’s birthday story. It had been resting on top of an odd parcel addressed to him. A video tape was also waiting for him, the label saying ‘play me’. But so far no sign of the person who had left them.

Examining the tape, he wandered over towards the TV in the corner and slipped it into the VCR. Settling on the sofa he picked up the remote and hit play. A minute later he nearly fell off said seat when Raven stalked onto the screen, glaring into the camera. Sniggers abruptly stopped as she scowled at him. Although the impact was slightly lessened due to the er… costume she was wearing. A rather chic pointy green hat was perched atop her head with a bell that tinkled every time she moved. A dark green tunic style dress came next, tightly belted and cut low round the neckline and high round the hemline. Long legs were encased in red stockings attached to a scarlet garter belt. The ensemble was completed by pointy green pixie shoes with curly toes and matching bells, which were currently going mad due to the tapping of the feet.

‘Don’t you dare laugh Lauri. Now, this will all become self…..’ Screen Raven broke off and looked at whoever was holding the video camera, if it was possible her scowl deepened. She huffed.

‘Fine! This will all become ELF explanatory once you open the parcel, for now just sit back and listen.’ A wicked glint appeared in her eyes as the corners of her mouth turned up into, what could only be described as a lascivious smile. 

Nodding to someone else off screen, Raven took a step backwards.

‘Hit it.’ She sighed and looked over again, as a loud smacking noise sounded off screen. ‘No, press the play button. Oy!!’

As music filtered from the tape, Lauri’s jaw dropped. Raven had turned her back to the camera and was showing just how short the skirt really was. Every twitch of her hips to the beat of the music was flashing the frilly red knickers at him, ensuring his attention was fully captured.

Turning back to face the camera, Raven held the microphone to her mouth and started singing in a breathy little girl voice  
 _Santa baby, slip a Lauri under the tree, for me_  
I've been an awful good girl  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
Santa baby, a pair of fluffy hand restraints too, light blue  
I'll wait up for you dear  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
Think of all the fun I've missed  
Think of all the bits that I haven't kissed  
Next year I could be oh so good  
If you'd check off my Christmas list  
Boo doo bee doo

Winking into the camera, she shimmied her shoulders in time, causing a very interesting reaction to certain bits of her. And him.

_Santa honey, I wanna whip and really that's_  
Not a lot  
I've been an angel all year  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
Santa cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the deed  
To a dungeon so fine  
Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
Santa baby, I'm filling my stocking with a blindfold and gag  
take a look at the price tag  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
Come and trim my Christmas tree  
With some nipple clamps bought at Tiffany's  
I really do believe in you  
Let's see if you believe in me  
Boo doo bee doo 

Lauri watched, entranced as Raven dipped and swayed in a very unlittle girlish way as she continued to sing. The look on her face was far from innocent, putting more than a slightly dirty slant on the final words.

_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring_  
I don't mean a phone  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry down the chimney tonight 

 

Bending forwards, she blew a kiss into the camera and the screen went blank.  
Lauri reeled in his jaw, mopped up the drool and cast a glance at the wrapped package with, what can only be described as a great deal of trepidation.

Reaching over he pulled it into his lap and carefully undid the wrapping, peering in the first thing he saw was a slip of paper with his name on. Reading the little note, he arched an eyebrow and pulled the rest off the paper off the package.

‘I’ll be home at 7, wanna play Santa and the naughty elf?’

Lauri shook out the contents, looked it up and down, then checked his watch. Damn, he only had two hours, he’d better get moving.

Rushing up the stairs, he headed for the attic. Rummaging through boxes, he found what he was looking for and started pulling them back down the stairs. Taking them into the dining room, he then moved as much of the furniture to the side as he could and set to work.

An hour later, the room had been transformed into a fairly passable grotto. A tree stood in one corner covered in white and silver iridescent baubles, the white lights twinkled and sparkled off the glass decorations. Ivy garlands hung in swags all round the room, also lit with the small clear Christmas lights. A chair sat in the centre of the floor, covered with the large fake fur rug that usually sat in front of the fire place.

Lauri looked round one last time, nodding with satisfaction, his naughty little elf was sure to approve. Checking his watch once more, he went to shower, ready for her return.

Seven o’clock found Lauri slouched on Santa’s throne, wrapped from head to foot in a luxurious deep red coat with white fur trim. The room was softly lit with the lights and a candle under the oil burner, which was scenting the air with a delicate vanilla and cinnamon fragrance. He checked over his um…. accessories just as he heard the front door slam shut.

The soft tinkling of bells could be heard along with vague mutterings about certain friends who needed to have said bells inserted somewhere that sounded very painful. Lauri sniggered quietly as she drew level with the door.

‘That’s hardly becoming language for one of Santa’s little elves, now is it?’ Raven jumped and looked over to him; taking in the room she smiled widely and stepped through the door.

‘I’ve spent the whole day listening to little bratlings whining about wanting a pony under their tree, and all I wanted to be doing was playing with some… toys.’

‘Yes I heard all about your little toys. But I think we’ll play with mine first.’

Raven’s eyes lit up and she moved closer. Lauri grinned and shook his head.

‘Nuh uh, my little elf has been a naughty girl, she’s going to have to be punished first.’ He reached down the side of the chair and pulled out the paddle he’d been hiding. Raven looked at it, wide eyed.

‘You’re going to make me play ping pong?’

He snorted and patted his lap invitingly. ‘Not exactly, now why don’t you come and sit here and try and convince me that you really are a good girl. If it works I may even let you have a lick of my candy cane.’ His lips twitched as she raised one eyebrow and sidled over, keeping a wary eye on the bat.

Just before she could ease herself onto his lap however he held up one hand, halting her. Reaching over he flipped the back of her skirt up and grinned at the sight of frilly red knickers. He ran one hand over her rump.

‘As pretty as those are love, we need to get rid of them.’ Raven gaped at him. ‘I did say you’d have to convince me.’ He smiled sweetly at her. ‘Get them off.’

Grumbling under her breath about tyrannical despots in red velvet, Raven shimmied out of the frills and flung them over her shoulder, the clink of glass telling her that the tree now had one more ornament.

Looking at her with heated eyes, Lauri twirled the paddle between his fingers. ‘Hmmmm, there’s that language again, I don’t think the convincing is going to work, maybe we should just go straight for the punishment.’ Gripping her arm he pulled a spluttering Raven across his lap and flipped her skirt up again.

Sniggering again at the squawking coming from the head hanging down near his knees, he gently stroked the bare skin in front of him with one hand before bringing the paddle down on one cheek. Raven shrieked and bought her hands back to try and deflect the next blow. Catching them he tsked.

‘Oh dear, still defiant I see, this is not behaviour becoming of my elf.’ Reaching down beside the chair again, he grabbed a silk scarf. ‘I was going to use this for something else but I think it’s needed for another purpose.’ Before she could struggle he wrapped the scarf round her wrists and tied the ends. ‘Now behave.’ And he slapped the palm of his hand against her bottom.

Picking up the paddle again, he slapped it down on the other cheek, creating two matching pink marks. Raven squeaked and wriggled. The sting was quickly calming down and creating a tingle elsewhere. Lauri bought the paddle down several more times, leaving her ass a warm rosy red. He grinned at the moans and curses that were flowing from Raven. 

He threw the paddle off to one side and ran a hand over her reddened skin, feeling the heat. Dipping his fingers between her thighs, he shifted uncomfortably as he found the proof of her enjoyment. Raven hissed as she felt the soft touch, trying to push her hips backwards and yelping when one hand landed heavily on her buttocks again. 

‘I’m not quite done yet.’ Once again Lauri reached down the side of his throne and pulled out a black feathered quill. Grinning madly he held her still while he scribed on the tender skin. 

‘What are you doing?’ Raven screeched as the nib tickled the sensitive skin. 

‘I’m marking my property, now hold still.’ Discarding the pen he sat back and admired his penmanship.

‘Marking yo… what?’ Rave squirmed, trying to lift her head up and get a look at what had been written on her behind. Lauri groaned at her movement and helped her to sit up and slide off his lap. Standing, she craned her neck round trying to see the writing. 

‘It says ‘property of Santa.’’

Raven huffed. ‘It should say property of Satan, you evil man.’

He quirked one eyebrow at her. ‘Just for that I’m going to leave your hands tied. If you won’t be a good girl, I won’t let you play with your treat.’ Bringing his hands up to the robe, he started releasing the buttons, slowly uncovering his bare chest.

Raven stared at the revealed flesh and had to force herself not to drool as she realised he was naked beneath the velvet. Her eyes followed his fingers as they gradually exposed inch after inch of toned skin. Her knees seemed to have the same idea and were gradually lowering her to the floor until she was kneeling in front of him.

His hands moved lower and lower, until finally every button was undone and he sat before her, creamy skin over hard muscle, all framed with deep red velvet. Raven whimpered.

His er…. candy cane (sorry but we’re fitting in as many puns as my poor overheated imagination can come up with) was already weeping and her mouth watered as she sat there. Dragging her eyes up his torso she met laughing eyes and almost begged. Almost.

‘Would you like to taste me?’

Raven whimpered again and almost fell flat on her face, she couldn’t crawl over fast enough. Finally kneeling between his parted legs, she looked at the sweetness in front of her. Leaning closer she flicked her tongue out, lapping at the hardness like a lollipop. Lauri groaned and tilted his hips closer to her mouth. Raven smirked at him before taking the tip of him between her lips and sucking hard, slowly drawing his length into her damp mouth. Bobbing her head up and down leisurely she savoured each inch of her treat as well as the moans that were spilling forth above her.

Lauri was almost delirious with pleasure. Hooking his hands under her arms he heaved her up onto his lap and held her, hovering over his aching hardness. ‘You know I’m still not entirely convinced that you’ve learned your lesson,’ he panted.

Raven pouted at being removed so abruptly and bought her knees up to rest on the chair, either side of his legs. ‘So, teach me then.’ She grinned and then shrieked as he lowered her onto him. ‘Oh Gods!!’ Lauri laughed breathlessly, ‘now you’re getting the idea.’ Arching his hips he filled her with one smooth thrust, holding her up as she threatened to collapse against him at the sensation.

Circling her hips, she bit her lip as she felt him move deep within her. ‘Lauri untie my hands, I want to touch you.’ Lauri fumbled behind her back for a moment before she felt the silk sliding free. Immediately her hands buried themselves in his hair and she devoured his mouth, holding him against her.

Hands gripping her hips he thrust his hips upwards, moaning into her mouth as her walls squeezed him. Breaking apart to gasp for air, he moved in to bite her shoulder through the costume she was still wearing before burying his face against her neck.

Raven stroked her hands over his shoulders and his arms, reaching the fabric bunched round her waist she pulled it up, drawing it over her head and flinging it to one side. Grasping Lauri’s hair once more, she drew him back into her neck as she arched.

They moved against each other, their sweat slicked bodies rubbing and stroking each other into a frenzy, exchanging kisses and bites. Raven taking him deep within her, constricting round him as he plunged into her faster and harder.

Wrapping his arms round her waist Lauri gave a deep moan and thrust home once more before spilling himself into her. The pressure bought Raven over the edge and they tumbled together.

Heartbeats racing, they rested against each other, arms wrapped round shaking bodies as their breathing calmed. Raven pulled back slightly, pressing a kiss against his neck. Leaning against him, she felt his chest rumbling as he hummed to himself. It took her a moment to realise what the song was, when realisation hit she giggled against his skin.

Santa Claus is coming………

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: It’s not my fault *points to Vesta and Tessa* it was them I swear it, writing that story, I can’t help it if my mind is in the gutter *pouts* ok, the sewer then pfffffft. *Stomps off, kicking bunnies out of her way* 
> 
> Additional Authors Note: Holy Fucking Shit!!! I’m giving fair warning, I’m writing this and I need to sit in a water barrel full of frozen water. You might want to do the same. *Falls over*


End file.
